


Connection: Three of a Kind

by Twisha



Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychic Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisha/pseuds/Twisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is is a birthday fic set in my Connection 'verse. You do not have to have read the other fic to understand this one, but it helps. THIS IS Porn Without Plot, sort of an AU of an AU. It's a what if, and doesn't really happen in the normal continuity. This is Mal/Kate/Rick. If you don't like threesomes, do not read. If you do, or feel like taking a chance: enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy early birthday purplangel! This is just the first part, but I hope it's satisfactory, for now.

If I owned Mal and Rick, I would keep them chained in my bedroom and I wouldn't need fanfiction. Oh, reality, you are disappoint me so!

All you need to know is that Beckett and Castle live in the 'verse and their adventures happened in the core. Somehow, they have ended up on Serenity.

Have I mentioned that this is pure smut? You don't like, you don't need to read!

The celebration of Simon and Kaylee's wedding was finally winding down. A pleasant buzzing had found it's way into Kate Beckett's head, and it wasn't just the alcohol, although that had been plentiful. Inara's death had hit everyone hard, and the last few months on Serenity had been anything but serene. However, thanks to Mal's ingenuity, or rather his recklessness mixed in with no small amount of luck, they had managed to land a big score to give themselves a bit of breathing room. For once.

What better time to stage a wedding?

By general consensus, the fact that Kaylee had discovered she was in the family way one week prior was carefully concealed from Mal. There were some things that the Captain just didn't need to know. The poor man had enough to worry about these days as it was. Kate's heart ached for him. At least he had had some time with to be with Inara before the end. At least the Captain's tragedy had prompted her to finally get together with Castle, the reality of "If only" had become too great to ignore.

Thinking of Castle, she made her way back to the farmhouse, a goofy smile plastered across her features. He had stumbled his way inside about half an hour ago, arm in arm with Mal, the two of them arguing over underwear of all things. Sometime over the past year, the two men had reached an equilibrium of sorts, they accepted their differences and acknowledged their similarities, turning into an odd sort of team. Even when they drove each other crazy, they were good for each other, not unlike the relationship she and Castle enjoyed.

Well, with one, glaring exception.

Truly, she had been the one who had had no idea.

The flush that colored her cheeks was not all due to drink as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. She was amazed at how her desire for him had barely faded in all the weeks they had been together. She wanted him just as much now as she had the very first time.

Careful not to wake anyone, she found the door to the room she and Castle shared. Kaylee had a huge family, and Kate didn't want to be impolite. Plus, she wanted to surprise Castle, to get him back for his assault upon her body earlier...

Good Lord, she was insatiable.

Then again, when it came to Castle, Kate found that she didn't really care.

She just wanted him.

She found him lying spread eagle across their bed, silken boxers shoved half way down his legs, deliciously vulnerable. Just the way she liked him.

Kate smiled.

Without taking her eyes from his impressive figure, she disrobed, the loose fabric flowing down her body like water. She hadn't realized how much she'd hated those restrictive uniforms she'd been forced to wear as a fed until she arrived on Serenity. Her fashion choices had become much softer, mirroring her heart.

She crawled up Castle's insensate form, her eyes unable to discern fine detail in the the darkness. She had no trouble finding his magnificent cock though. He twitched as she took him in her hand, feeling the smooth contours of his skin as he hardened beneath her. She had been puzzled, the first time, to see that he had been circumcised. It was an ancient practice, hardly ever preformed. Castle had explained that it was the primary reason for the lack of male companions. Few men would consent to being cut at puberty, not that Kate blamed them. Martha, as a companion herself, had had it preformed on him shortly after his birth. Castle had briefly wondered what that said about his mother's expectations of him, before she had turned his mind to...other matters.

The man beneath her inhaled sharply as she took him in her mouth. She teased him, gently, hoping to build his arousal slowly, so he awakened in terrible need. The very same state he had induced in her in that very morning.

She increased the pace of her ministrations, suddenly anxious to have him aware. She loved knowing that she could drive him just as mad as she. The man moaned, thrusting his hips slightly, caught in that magical place between sleeping and waking. So involved with her task was she, that she failed to register the echoing moan rising from the chair in the corner. If she had, she might not have been so surprised when two pairs of blue eyes focused on her, two voices carrying equal confusion as they called out her name in stereo.

"Kate?!"

And for the life of her, she couldn't tell which was which.

*This is my first time writing E, so comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part. Still building towards the sex, but we'll get there soon.

The ceremony had been lovely.

'Nara would have loved it.

Dammit.

His jaw ached a bit from his forced smiles as he needled Rick about his metro-sexual, and in Mal's opinion, entirely unmanly, choice in underwear. He might have had more success forming his argument if he hadn't been so gorram drunk.

Bad things tended to happen when he let himself get so rip-roaringly tanked, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to care.

He missed her so fucking much, not even Mr. Frye's moonshine was strong enough to dull the ache completely. He was happy for the Doc and Kaylee, and would be even happier when they stopped this nonsense about hidin' her pregnancy from him, but it took nearly all his effort to avoid thinking about her. He hadn't felt this lost since Serenity.

Maybe not even before Serenity 'neither.

He felt himself being tugged roughly to his feet. The world spun a bit and he reeled in confusion. Maybe he was even more intoxicated than he had thought. "Come on Mal," Rick's voice broke through the fog.

"Where'rewegoin'?" Mal managed.

"My room, wherein you shall be proved incorrect once again, brother." Rick answered.

Even drunk, Rick's core upbringing could not be disguised. Mal had had a hard time accepting that they shared the same genetic code. In Mal's opinion, there couldn't be two more different men in all the 'verse. Neither one of them had any idea how that had happened, although Rick had plenty of theories than ranged from the unlikely, (they were clones) to the absurd (one of them was an alien doppelganger sent to covertly observe humanity). Mal figured that, ultimately, the why and how didn't much matter. Worlds kept turning, Jobs needed doing, and Serenity was still flying.

Even if one of her shuttles felt particularly empty these days.

Navigating the stairs was a challenge, but they managed it. Before Mal knew it, they were in his double's room, most of Mal's clothes had disappeared, and his face was full of a silky substance that once again, reminded him too much of Inara.

The bundle resolved itself into a pair of silken boxers, and, with Rick's encouragement (nagging), Mal managed to slip one leg in before the combination of grief and drink overcame him and he fell, insensate, on to the bed.

Rick grinned in his stupor. Once you got past the burn, and the taste, and pretty much everything else about the homemade moonshine he'd sampled, the buzz it provided had actually become quite pleasant. This past year on Serenity had been exciting, dangerous, and strangely fulfilling. Once he had convinced Mal not to shoot him, Rick had tried his best to make himself useful to his grumpy, yet remarkably bad-ass, look-alike.

It hadn't been easy, and without Kate, Rick would never have survived it. She made him so deliriously happy, his face practically ached from all the smiling.

If only he could get Mal to lighten up a bit.

Inara's death had undermined Rick's efforts quite a bit on that front.

So Rick had decided to try another angle.

One of the first things Rick had noticed about Mal, (after he had stopped pointing his pistol at him) was that Rick's "brother" had zero sense of style. Suspenders? Really? Who did Mal think he was, Wyatt Earp?

As he watched Mal pass out on the bed in the act of pulling on his underwear, it occurred to Rick that this venture might have been more successful if they had been nearer to sober. That was going to take time.

Confident in his new-found plan, Rick Castle sat down to wait.

Some time later, he woke to the wonderful sensation of Kate's sweet lips encircling his cock.

Good lord, that woman had a gift.

He shifted, raising his hips to gain more of that exquisite contact, and frustratingly, found none. He opened his eyes, eager to solve this new mystery...

Rick stared in utter confusion at the sight of Kate, whom he could even now feel wrapped around him in the most intimate of manners, taking Mal all the way down her lovely throat.

"Kate?!" he croaked, at the same instant as his brother.

What the hell?

 

So now you know which one is on the bed. The question is, what is Kate going to do about it? Gosh, porn is fun to write!

If you're reading this, you are probably going to the Special Hell. I'll save you a seat.

Before you go, I'd appreciate a comment. It's nice to know that there are people out there as perverted as I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the way, this thing developed a plot. Who knew, right? It's still a little porn-y (I think that if Inara died Mal would be a lot worse off than I portray him being, but, y'know, have to get to the sex, right?). As it now has a plot, I would love it if someone were to comment on it. Just sayn.

Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiou sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo = Shove all the planets in the universe up my ass.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to most people's notions, Mal Reynolds was neither sexually inhibited, nor particularly shy. Inara had been pleasantly surprised, once they had gotten past all the ego games and petty squabbles, to find their love life to be mutually satisfactory. Truth be told, Mal liked sex more than most, assuming it was with the right person. He just didn't feel the need to let on all the time like Jayne seemed to.  
Sex, for Mal, was an intensely personal experience, one he wasn't keen on sharing with every gal he came across, no matter how comely.  
He certainly weren't no voyeur. So when he awoke to the sensation of ministrations of a sexual nature for the umpteenth time in as many weeks, he could be perhaps be forgiven for resorting to profanity.  
"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiou sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo," he thought angrily.  
They were goin' at it. AGAIN.  
Those two were worse than a pair of gorram rabbits.  
The day he'd accepted that his opinion on shipboard romance wasn't worth a pile of piss, he knew there would be sex on Serenity, and in such close quarters, a little bit of overhear was inevitable. It was the same in the war, when many people took what little comfort was available in each other on more than one occasion. Whatever you noticed in the dark, there was an unspoken agreement to not talk about it come morning.  
That arrangement had suited Mal just fine, now and since.  
Until he had lost 'Nara, and then it had gotten a little weird.  
For the first time, he had truly understood why River acted the way she did.  
Second hand, psychic sex was awkward as hell. Made it a might hard...er...difficult to meet some folks' eyes round the table on occasion.  
It weren't that he found Ms. Beckett unattractive, quite the opposite in fact. Over the past year, Mal had gained a hell of a lot of respect for Kate Beckett. Tough as nails and twice as sharp, he'd much rather have her behind him in a fight than his so-called "twin". He'd never seriously considered starting anything, and even if he hadn't had 'Nara, the whole thing would have just been too damn complicated to bother with.  
She did have a nice ass though.  
It just figured that, through no fault of his own, things would get even more complicated. One of these days, he'd have to figure out something to do about it. Tonight though, only thing to do was ride it out. He opened his eyes and prepared to take himself in hand...  
To find his equipment already in use ... so to speak.  
"Kate!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set up complete, on to the sex!  
Soon  
Stupid real life. Gets in the way of my fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, a little bit more smut. Next chapter will be all smut. 

 

Well...this was awkward.

When Castle switched on the light, it became painfully obvious exactly which twin she had been entertaining. Clothed, they looked almost identical, same build, similar weight, and yes, both sported those ruggedly handsome features she knew so well. With that layer stripped away, the differences were stark.

It's not that Castle was unfit, even before their lives had been upended he had kept himself in shape. A year of living on the move had only proved to hone his already fine physique. Seeing Mal, on the other hand, well, she supposed that there was some truth to the old saying that "it's not the years, it's the mileage."

Mal's body had quite a few more miles on it.

It's not that he was malnourished, but he was whipcord-thin, without a single ounce of extra flesh that Kate could see. His scarred skin stretched tight over dense muscle, which rippled deliciously as he scrambled to regain some amount of composure.

Kate should have been mortified.

She had a great deal of respect for Mal. At first, it had been difficult to take him seriously, mostly due to his uncanny resemblance to Castle, whom she simply could not imagine as an authority figure. That impression hadn't lasted long. Mal, unlike Castle, was undoubtedly in command.

And she had to admit that she found that more than a little hot.

She loved Castle, she did, with all her heart, but there was always something about Mal...

She'd always wondered, what would it be like? Just how far did DNA go? Would they like the same things? Make the same faces? Would Mal make that adorable little growl that Castle did when she moved her hips in just the right rhythm, which she secretly believed to be the source of the not-to-be mentioned nickname that he hated so much?

In that second, sitting on the bed, the alcohol singing in her veins, and with both of them in such a scrumptious state of vulnerability she felt a nigh overwhelming urge to find out for herself.

The three of them stared at each other in silence. Castle recovered first, his abandoned companion training giving him an edge on thinking in these types of situations. As usual, his lightning mind latched onto the one thing that it could not explain. If Mal had been the one receiving intimacy, then why had Rick awakened at all? Ever since he had learned about his strange "connection" to Malcolm Reynolds, it had become a source of fascination to him. With Mal's begrudging cooperation, they had established a rudimentary understanding of how it worked.

The connection was inconsistent, for which Rick was eternally grateful. As much as Rick admired his brother, he had no desire to sense all the myriad injuries that Mal seemed to collect on a daily basis. A shock to the system would do it, for example, one of them being knocked unconscious, which explained Rick's occasional blackouts back in the core. The other way it could be induced is if one of them felt a very strong emotion, such as joy or fear...

Or Grief.

Fuck.

Mal had just lost his wife.

That would probably do it.

But Inara died months ago, had it been open that long? If so, why hadn't Mal mentioned it...

Oh.

Rick and Beckett had been...otherwise occupied. Enthusiastically, orgasmically, occupied. Suddenly, a whole lot of Mal's unexplained behavior made a bit more sense.

And then, Rick Castle had one of his amazing ideas. And this idea just might solve all their problems.  
He Smiled.

Mal's brain wouldn't function. It simply refused to process the situation in which he now found himself. He was naked, very much aroused, and lying in Rick Castle and Kate Beckett's bed. After a few agonizing seconds, he managed to grab the edge of the comforter beneath him, (yellow with blue stripes, he noticed), and attempted to cover himself. Being still somewhat drunk, he was able to pull the edge up before the force of his movement sent him crashing to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, wearing the country blanket like a toga and searched for an escape...only to find that his fall had placed him on the opposite side of the room from the exit. Even worse, Rick and Ms. Beckett were now very nakedly blocking his path to the door, both of them staring straight at him.

Castle looked curious.

Kate looked...hungry.

Rick climbed onto the bed and whispered something in Kate's ear. Kate's answering grin was salacious, lascivious, hell, it was downright lewd. She nodded to Rick, and he made a motion of encouragement, before she slinked across the mattress towards Mal's inadequately covered form.

"You OK Mal?" his twin asked, dangerously. Rick leaned against the headboard, leaving no doubt that he was just as turned on as Mal. "You look a little...uncomfortable."

"Um, yeah ... uh ... no ... I'm fine, I'll just," not taking his eyes away from Beckett, Mal gestured towards the door, making the quilt slip down so it was more than a bit indecent, "uh, be going," he swallowed. "Now." As Kate drew near, Mal backed away. The room wasn't very big and he soon ran into the wall. Just when he thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed, his whole body shook as the sensation of an intimate caress took hold. His knees nearly buckled, but Kate was still inches away. Mal glanced at the bed, to find Castle expertly pleasuring himself as the bastard watched for Mal's reaction.

Mal's glare turned into a moan as Castle flicked his wrist and squeezed at just the right moment. Before the Captain could recover, he found the perfect form of Kate Beckett pressed into his skin.

Huh.

Trapped between the wall and a goddess, Mal felt his control slipping, and it vanished completely when her lips found their way up his neck and to his ear.

"You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you Captain?" she purred.

And Mal couldn't bring himself to argue.

 

I could have gone on with their thoughts and reasoning about how they decide to do this, but then we'd never get to the sex so, never mind!

How am I doing with the E stuff? Is the tension building? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally, here's the smut. I'm a bit nervous about this so post a comment if you like it ok?

Before she had died, Inara had made him promise to do a few things after she was gone. To take care of Kaylee, to try his hardest not to shoot Castle in the head, and, most importantly, not to let her death destroy him.

The last two were the most difficult.

"Promise me Mal," she had begged, propped up on pillows in her bed, elegant as ever. "Promise me that you won't close yourself off, after. If someone offers you love, please, tell me that you'll take it."

He'd grinned, ruefully, and kissed her hand. "You've spoiled me, love," he'd whispered. "Where in the verse am I going to find another woman as extraordinary as you?"

She'd given him the 'That's really sweet but you're still an idiot' look and had rolled her eyes. "Who says it has to be a woman?" she'd teased, her dark eyes shining with mischief. He'd blanched, and she'd laughed until the disease that was killing her stole her breath. After her fit, and a gulp of water provided by her husband, she'd smiled again. "There are so many different types of love Mal, and so few years in which to experience them, don't let our happiness die with me. I want you to live. Promise me, Mal."

He'd nodded, of course he had. He never could deny her anything. "I Promise, 'Nara."

Somehow, he doubted this was what she had in mind, but dammit. he was drunk, and tired, and so very very lonely.

Fuck it.

He kissed her, gathering her hot slick body in his arms, he worshiped her with his hands and mouth. A little moan reverberated in the back of her throat and Mal pointedly ignored the intake of breath from Castle on the bed.

"I wish you'd told us earlier, Mal," Rick breathed. "Do you have any idea how hot it is to feel myself making out with Beckett AND watch her at the same time?"

Mal didn't care. His decision made, nothing was going to stop him now. Pushing off of the wall, he hauled Kate back to the bed. She squeaked adorably as he pushed her down, following quickly with his body. Mal attacked her breasts with his lips and tongue as Castle moved to run his hands through her hair. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" Castle panted in her ear. Both of us, fucking and sucking you at once?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Keep her quiet will you, Rick?" Mal interjected, licking his way down Kate's toned abs. "I'm about to show her just how "naughty" I can be."

"You're the Captain," Castle said, before covering her lips with his.

"And don't you forget it," Mal answered, before applying his mouth to her moist center.

They didn't.

 

Oh god, she was dead. She has died and this was heaven and please god DON'T LET THEM STOP. There were two mouths and four hands and it smelled of sex and gun-oil and fresh linen. She couldn't help but squirm when Mal hit a particularly sensitive angle with his tongue. To her ultimate frustration, he paused.

"You hold still now, you hear?" Mal purred, grinning against her thigh. 'I don't need my nose bloodied while I'm doin' this."

She whined, she fucking whined, and Mal had the gall to chuckle before sliding his fingers inside her with agonizing slowness.

Damn him.

Who would have thought that of the two of them, Mal would prove to be the bigger tease?

Castle stared, transfixed, at her expression. "She'll be a good girl, won't you Kate?" he asked.

Kate nodded.

As Mal busied himself between her thighs once more, Castle pressed his body to her side, nipping at her neck with his teeth. He plucked her hardened nipples just the way she liked it. Needing something to do with her hands, she reached out with her right and found Castle with her talented fingers. A shudder passed through both men at the contact and she reveled in her power. Her left hand rested lightly in Mal's hair. Castle noticed her short gasps signaling her imminent orgasm, and moved his hand from her breasts to her abdomen in anticipation of her bucking release. The pressure he exerted just above her mound came into contact with Mal's curved fingers inside her and with a single flick of the Captain's tongue, she shattered.

Spectacularly.

In Richard Castle's lowly opinion, the image of Katherine Beckett caught in the throes of ecstasy was the most beautiful sight in the 'verse. He was familiar with the juxtaposition of tension and slack that overtook her face in her moment of bliss, but he was usually too busy to notice the rest of it. Her supple spine arched, he legs stretched, and her delicate toes curled in on themselves as she shook. The flush of pleasure overwhelmed her skin as her lovely throat worked around wordless cries that even he didn't have words to describe. Mal watched with equal fascination, his pride at his accomplishment and his desire for his own release evident on his face. It occurred to Rick that most men would have been jealous watching someone else pleasure his girlfriend. Good thing he wasn't most men.

Rick held her as she came down from her high. She sighed contentedly before reaching down to drag Mal up against her as well. Rick felt her silken lips as they slid over the Captain's in appreciation of his efforts. "Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"You're most welcome, Ms. Beckett," Mal answered.

Kate turned back to Rick and repeated the kiss. He detected her distinctive taste and a strange one that must have been Mal's. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked him.

Mal shifted uncomfortably, clearly waiting for his answer. "Kate, I've made a career out of watching you and loved every minute of it. Why would this be any different?" Rick gave her his most encouraging smile.

"Good," she said, punctuating the sentiment with another kiss, "because I want to fuck him now."

The look of shock on the Captain's face made Rick laugh. Mal had no idea what he was in for.

Before Mal could respond to Kate's surprising statement, he found himself flat on his back with his lap full of wriggling, gorgeous woman.

There were worse fates.

"Here," Rick said, as he handed Mal one of those new-fangled condoms they used in the core, the type that felt like you had nothin' on at all. Kate snatched it from him and had him wrapped up like a present at Christmas before he could blink. When he'd been with 'Nara, he'd gotten used to getting sexed on a regular basis but it had been a while. He hoped he could last. He tried to sit up so that he could help Kate get settled, but she was impatient and wrestled his shoulders back to the mattress. It was easy to forget, with her slim frame and fondness for femininity, but Kate Beckett was strong. Mal'd seen her go toe to toe with Zoe and almost come out on top. That was a feat he wasn't sure he could manage hisownself.

Mal still couldn't believe Rick was OK with this, but he weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Because of their connection, Rick would likely feel it anyhow. Mal heard his twin moan as Kate guided the Captain to her entrance. Thought fled as she sank down on him, slick with the product of his labors. Gripping her wiry hips, he allowed himself to enjoy her movements. Up and down, squeezing and milking, all building him up to what was sure to be an incredible release.

Before reaching that point, Kate decided to change it up once again.

Kate had been pleased to discover that, in one aspect at least, the two men were, indeed, identical. Rick filled her like no other man had, and it was the same with Mal. Usually, that would have been enough but with both of them there, both ready and willing, she decided that it was time to fulfill one of her deepest fantasies.

"Rick," she panted between thrusts, "please ... I want ... oh god ... both of you ..."

"Are you sure you can take it?" Rick asked, as he reached for the lubrication he had made sure to place in the nightstand. His jaw had that tightness it got when his control was slipping.

"Ta ma de, Rick, just do it! I need to be filled ... please!"

"As you wish," he acquiesced, and moved in behind her. She slowed her assault on Mal as she felt Rick line himself up with her tight little ass. Curious as to what caused her to slow, Mal opened his eyes just in time to see her lean forward and be impaled by Castle's impressive cock. She hissed as she felt her ringed muscle stretch under the pressure, the hiss turning into a sigh as she felt herself impossibly filled. The men released a gasp of pleasure in unison as Kate's eyes all but rolled back in her head. She'd never felt anything so heady, she was completely owned, completely fucked, and it felt amazing.

Then Rick began to move.

Uh, yeah. So. Smut. Total Smut. Tell me if you think it was good or too cheesy or whatever. I'm going to go ... over here. I'm not even sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

More smut! Yay!

Wo de tian a = Dear God in Heaven

This was certainly not how Mal had planned this evening to go, but as far as unexpected situations went, this one was pretty nice.

Kate was tighter than the smallest hidey-holes on Serenity, and while Kate wasn't quite as...skilled...as Inara, she made up for it with enthusiasm. There wasn't much he could do from his position but lie back and enjoy himself, so that's what he did.

Then Rick joined in and things started to get weird.

Not...bad weird, just, not entirely normal, assuming that word even applied to him anymore.

If it ever had.

Ultimately, he figured it weren't worth worryin' about.

He had more interesting things to focus on anyway.

He cupped Kate Beckett's smooth, milky breasts in his hands and prepared to ride out the storm.

Kate was drowning in sensation. It was almost too much, sandwiched between the two most important men in her life, loved and fucked and pleasured all at once. It was...indescribable.

Her thighs, slick with sweat and arousal, ached as they encircled Mal's. Castle thrust into her from behind, raising her up off of the Captain before slamming her back down again. Each stroke ground her clit across Mal's pubic bone, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her entire body. The point and counterpoint of the two men moving inside her brought forth an almost inhuman keening from her throat, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She barely registered her lovers' matching moans. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she could do was feel.

Wo de tian a, she had not thought it were possible to feel this good.

She wasn't at all aware of the fact that the words, "Don't stop, oh God, Don't Stop!" were falling, over and over, from her lips.

Rick couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to.

Not that he wanted to.

With his companion training, added to the perks that went along with being a celebrity author, it could be said that Rick Castle had had more than his fair share of sex. Nothing in his previous experience had prepared him for this.

When he had found out that he was psychic, like, for real psychic, he'd been overjoyed, excited, and if he had to be honest more than a little freaked out. It wasn't until this exact moment that he truly understood what that meant.

Rick was having trouble staying in his own head. Half the time he couldn't tell if he was behind Beckett, or under her. Later, he would compare it to one of those optical illusions where initially all you could see was a vase, and then you blinked and suddenly you were looking at two people facing one another.

It was terrifying. It was glorious.

And it was all building up to a climax he wasn't sure he was going to survive.

He cursed, in both English and Chinese. He clutched at her hips and drove himself into her, again and again, and at the same time he was fucked from above, her hips impaling herself on his cock. "Don't stop!" she yelled and he wasn't gonna. He could die here, fucking her, and it wouldn't matter because holy mother of god and bloody fucking hell just a few more thrusts and then...

And then...

Caught in the madness of unimaginable passion, she screamed her release to the heavens. A paroxysm of apoplexy that shouldn't have been possible raged through her. The clenching and release was echoed by the men around her as waves of ecstasy overtook her body. As Mal and Rick pulsed within her, new sensations emerged. She floated, she flew, and her orgasm seemed to go on and on and on...

Her head rolled to the side as blood blossomed beneath her fingernails.

And if someone had called the name "Katherine Beckett" at that moment, she wouldn't have known who that was.

One or the other of the boys shifted slightly, and she came once more.

Wo de tian a indeed.

So there you go. Just the epilogue to go. Was it ok? Overly descriptive? Not specific enough? Really hot, or just meh? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's the end. 

Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN =Holy testicle Tuesday!

Gui = Hell

Shen me = What?

As her last orgasm faded, Rick moved off of her, rolling to the left. She shivered at the loss of him and, after a moment, mirrored his movement on the other side. Utterly boneless, her blood cooled slowly. Her sweaty and flushed body trembled with aftershocks. The boys seemed to be in a similar state. It took a good five minutes before the silence really began to stretch.

What had she done?

Before her brain could process much more than that, Castle decided to break the tension.

"Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN."

Mal let out a decidedly unsexy snort at Castle's comment.

"What?" Castle whined.

Mal huffed, sat up, and slid off the end of the bed. "Just don't sound right when you say it is all."

"But my pronunciation was flawless!" Castle said.

"Exactly," Mal said from the bathroom. "It ain't supposed to be perfect."

Their brotherly bickering made Kate want to giggle. Other people might have taken a minute to reflect on what their actions might have meant. Not Rick and Mal. They went right back to needling each other.

Oh, that was a thought...

The flush returned, and her smile, which had never faded, stretched wider.

It wasn't the only thing that had been stretched today.

Now that thought had returned, she took the time to take stock of her body. There was pain, just a little, but it was a pleasant ache, well two, but who's counting?

She shivered as her sweat dried in the country air, just another stimulus to her over sensitized skin. She scooted closer to the center of the bed so that she could curl herself around Castle, who, oddly, seemed to be at a loss for words. She sighed into his shoulder and he nuzzled her hair.

She released a contented sigh.

Mal emerged from the bathroom having disposed of the condom. He tossed a towel at Castle, which subsequently hit Rick square in the face, and started to search for his clothing.

Oh, Hell No.

"Mal," she admonished, "what the gui are you doing?"

The Captain shot her a look that she had seen Castle give her more than once. It was the 'confounded puppy look,' the one her partner got when he knew he was in trouble but wasn't sure why.

He blinked. "Oh," he temporized, "I was just about to head back to my own room and give you two some privacy..."

"Does that word even apply to us now?" Castle asked, having divested himself of the towel and joining in on the conversation.

"Shen me?" Mal asked.

"Privacy." Castle responded. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm fairly sure we shared a brain there for a few minutes."

Mal looked uncomfortable. "I suppose..."

"After what just happened, you're worried that sharing a bed would be uncomfortable?" reasoned Castle.

"Um...er...Need to do...uh...Captainy things...and... y'know...fraternization with the crew...bad for morale..." Mal babbled. He bent to snatch up some article of clothing and nearly toppled. Clearly, the sex hadn't burned off all of the alcohol he'd consumed. Kate rolled her eyes and moved to help him.

"Anything you need to do can wait til morning," Kate chided him, herding him gently back towards the bed.

"You don't mind?" Mal asked, his voice timidly hopeful. He sounded so young and lost, so utterly unlike the Mal she thought knew, it made her even more determined to include him.

"Of course not," Castle reassured. "We wouldn't have invited you, otherwise."

Mal smiled, a real honest to God smile that crinkled his eyes and warmed Kate's heart. She lay down in the center of the bed followed by Mal on to her right. Castle adjusted the comforter so that they were all covered.

"I sure hope y'all don't snore." Mal huffed.

A comfortable silence fell over the trio. Before she could drift off, Castle piped up.

"Hey, Mal, If I broke my neck, do you think you would be paralyzed too?"

"Does he always talk this much after sex?" Mal grumbled.

"Hey!" Castle protested.

"What do you think?" Kate teased.

"Suppose I'll have to find out myownself." Mal said.

Kate smiled again, surprisingly pleased with all that Mal was implying.

She could work with this.

The End

Did you like my smutty little story? Please, let me know! I'm still a little nervous about it. I think I did ok though. If you want to know more about the non-porny version of this continuity, check out my serious stories "Connection," and "Connection, on the Way to the Valley".

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
